Happy Valentines Day?
by Hitoko-sama
Summary: Naruto is expecting a day of love with Sasuke but what he gets is Itachi. YAOI RATED M! ITANARU


**HITOKO-SAMA HATES VALENTINES DAY BUT SHE LOVES HER FANS SO Y'ALL ARE LUCKY! I hope you like my valentines day fic!! Regular PV**

_Flashback_

_**Flashback in Sharingan.**_

**---**

Naruto stared wide-eyed at the Uchiha before. Everything was the same as his brother, his eyes, his skin, the way that he smirked when he found something amusing. They were almost the same person. But the similarities ended at hello. Sasuke was gentle and kind, when he wanted to be; where as this person was straight evil to the very core. Or was that just the vibe that he sent out? The blonde felt a solitary drop a sweat go down his forehead as the Uchiha began to crawl over him. A pale hand ran down the middle of his chest coming to his stomach, stopping to seductively dip his finger in the bellybutton. But he continued lower, stopping at the zipper of his pants.

" What do you want from me Itachi?" Naruto asked in a shaky voice. Itachi's Sharingan eyes starred back at him.

" I think you know very well so how about you…Be my valentine." Itachi said with a playful smirk.

-------------

_FLASHBACK BABY_

_Naruto laid in bed, tossing and turning, he'd been awake for awhile, too excited to sleep anymore. Today was Valentines Day and Sasuke had promised him an entire day devoted to their relationship. Which really meant they were just going to think of extremely creative way to have lots of sex in one day. Naruto smirked to himself when he felt a pair of soft lips against his forehead. He moved closer to the touches but noticed something a bit off. Soft hair brushed his face and Sasuke's hair had never been long enough to touch his face before. His eyes opened and he was starring into the blood red Sharingan of Itachi._

_The blonde screamed, pushing himself out of the bed onto the floor. He scrambled to his feet and looked around seeing Sasuke bound and gagged in the corner of the room. He tried to get to his lover but Itachi grabbed him around the waist, pulling him back onto the bed. The older Uchiha tried to pin Naruto down but the blonde managed to squeeze out of a small space between Itachi's arm and the headboard. On his feet once again, he ran to Sasuke and attempted to untie him only to feel a hard kick to the side. Naruto fell to the ground holding his side. He moaned in pain as he was lifted up and tossed over Itachi's shoulder. He pounded his fists and kicked his legs but Itachi took the abuse and threw Naruto on the bed once again. He landed in a sprawled position. Itachi wasted no time in sealing the gap between them._

" _How troublesome you are Naruto-kun." Itachi mused. He picked up Naruto's hand and kissed each knuckle gently. " I was hoping I wouldn't have to use force, but I guess its necessary to obtain my goal."_

_Itachi's lips slammed down on Naruto's and Sasuke kicked his legs, screaming profanities against his gag. The blonde's eyes were wide open and were met with swirling Sharingan. His mind whirled as he was sent into Itachi's world._

_**It was dark when Naruto opened his eyes but he realized it was because he was wearing a blindfold. His heart was beating so fast it felt like it would burst out of his chest. He jumped when he felt a soft finger brushing his cheek. He turned his head away from the hand only to feel lips on his neck, sucking and kissing. For some reason he started to picture Sasuke and offered up more of his body. **_

_**Itachi smirked as he raked his nails down Naruto's bare chest, leaving shivers in their wake. The blindfold took away all mental reservations and left pure feeling. The blonde's breath hitched when Itachi nipped his pulse. He abandoned the blonde's neck and let his lips trail down the tanned chest. He paused briefly to lick Naruto's nipples, which must have been very sensitive since his body shook with a loud moan at the very slight touch. Itachi let out a small chuckle and continued downwards. He dipped his tongue into Naruto's bellybutton earning a minor moan. The older Uchiha would make such bigger and better moans later. **_

" _**Sasuke." Naruto whimpered. All feeling stopped completely, the blindfold was ripped off. The blonde tried to keep his eyes closed but when his semi was gripped roughly, he opened them in complete surprise. **_

" _**I guess the blindfold was tricking you into thinking I was Sasuke." Itachi muttered, " But make no mistake Naruto-kun. I am nothing like Sasuke and later when you are alone trying to convince yourself that it was only the thoughts of Sasuke that got you so aroused, even you're mind will reject the idea and think highly of me."**_

_**Naruto blushed and turned away. Itachi reached out, stroking his cheek so gently he almost thought he caught a glimpse of human compassion. He was wrong though, the only emotion Itachi was showing was lust. The blonde looked at Itachi and didn't resist when Itachi's lips came close to kiss him. He moaned as his nipples were pinched and twisted into hardness. Itachi used his moans as opportune times to slip his tongue inside Naruto's mouth. His tongue touched every part of his mouth, savoring the flavor of ramen that still hung in the deeper corners. Naruto moved his tongue against Itachi's, battling for dominance. Itachi pushed Naruto down in submission, making the blonde moan. They broke apart, a single string of saliva attaching their lips. Naruto was panting and Itachi cheeks were stained slightly pink from arousal. **_

_**Itachi looked him straight in the eye as he undid his pants. The blonde didn't break the eye contact either. But finally did when he felt cold air hit his arousal. He took a shaky breath and closed his eyes to calm his body. The older Uchiha threw the clothes away and pressed three fingers against the blonde's lips. He took them into his mouth the same time Itachi took his erection into his. It was all very seductive. The blonde moaned when he felt Itachi's strong tongue licking the veins on the underside of his cock. The blonde licked teasingly around Itachi's fingers, finding it even more arousing when his breathe would hitch when his nibbled on the tips of his fingers. **_

_**The Uchiha pulled his fingers out and shoved in one. He lowered his mouth to his balls, alternating between licking and kissing. He pressed a second finger inside, waiting for Naruto to relax more before scissoring him. Naruto moaned in pure bliss. Itachi sucked on one of his balls and gently rubbed the other with his free hand. He shoved the third finger in quickly, thrusting them in and out slowly. The blonde panted softly at the slight pain. Itachi tried his best to relieve it but it wasn't avoidable. After a few steady thrusts Naruto cried out as spots danced in his vision. Itachi smirked as he pulled out the fingers. He dropped his mouth lower and licked Naruto's entrance, making him jump in surprise. The Uchiha shoved his tongue inside, making Naruto moan like a whore. He pulled it out as well, deciding Naruto was very ready for him. The blonde was distracted by his lust until he heard Itachi unzip his pants, pulling them down enough that his cock would be out fully. Naruto looked down at it and licked his lips in anticipation.**_

" _**Itachi…please?" Naruto begged. **_

_Naruto blinked. All Itachi had wanted out of that entire experience was for him to beg for it. The blonde blushed a new shade of red thinking about how lewd he's gotten. He tried to push Itachi off of him but noticed, he couldn't move a muscle. _

" _Looks like I was able to paralyze you with my Sharingan. Things will be much easier now." Itachi said, tying his wrists together. Not like he'd be moving much anyway._

_---_

THE PRESENT

Naruto cried out when Itachi teeth barely scrapped the vein under his cock. He couldn't help but become hard with every touch. It was all just too much. The blonde had long since shut his eyes so when he turned his head he wouldn't be faced with Sasuke looking back at him in pure horror. Itachi smirked around Naruto's cock in pure amusement. In fact everything about this was all so very amusing. He pulled his mouth off and dropped it lower, licking Naruto's entrance. He bit his lip to keep from screaming in pleasure. He forced his eyes open and looked down. Itachi was starring up, he'd been waiting for a while. After that the blonde couldn't break eye contact. Itachi smirked wider and slipped a dry finger inside the blonde, making him wince. He added the last two at the same time. Naruto screamed in agony. Itachi returned to sucking on his erection as an apology for the rough treatment. The older Uchiha felt his finger being sucked deeper into Naruto's ass and smirked.

" Please Itachi, can you like…I don't know… put Sasuke under a trance or…something?" Naruto muttered between moans. Itachi raised an inquisitive eyebrow as he continued to suck. " I don't want Sasuke to watch, it can feel his eyes."

Itachi removed his mouth and pulled out his fingers. He unzipped his pants, pulling them down to show how engorged with blood his cock really was. He looked over at Sasuke and then the younger's head fell to the side, his eyes glazed over. Naruto took a breath of relief. But Itachi focused his attention back to him when he ground his cock harshly against Naruto's tight hole. The blonde moaned when the tip was pressed inside, teasing him for what would come later. The older Uchiha shoved his cock in slowly, making Naruto feel everything. The blonde bit back a moan of pain and started to adjust to the feeling of Itachi inside him. Naruto hissed a little when Itachi started to move before he was ready, but it was at a very slow pace. He got used to it quickly and was even clenching Itachi's cock with his muscles signaling he wanted more. The Uchiha smirked and started to go harder. Naruto threw his head back and let out a throaty moan.

" Itachi, harder." Naruto cried as his prostate was struck with deadly accuracy. Itachi grunted as the blonde clamped down on his rod, teasing him. The Uchiha threw the blonde's leg over his shoulder and thrusted deeply. He kissed Naruto's thigh as he thrusted add more pleasure with every single thrust he made. The blonde's eyes started to tear up with bent up bliss. He wanted to cum so badly but for some reason he felt himself holding back. Itachi could tell too, but he didn't care much. He flipped Naruto onto his stomach, he got onto his knees and Itachi smirked. His hole was begging for Itachi. The Uchiha thrust in hard, making Naruto moan in ecstasy. The blonde felt that all too familiar feeling in his stomach as he came hard onto the mattress. Itachi groaned as he felt the added tightness of Naruto. He thrust into him hard, making the blonde's eyes roll back into his head. His thrusts started to become erratic and Naruto could tell he was close. He clenched one final time, giving Itachi that extra push over the edge. He rode out his orgasm inside Naruto. The blonde looked up at his weakly, before he felt him pull out.

Itachi got redress and untied Naruto, his wrists had gone numb. He got off the bed and walked over to Sasuke, slinging him over his shoulder before returning him to the bed. He untied him as well before looking at Naruto.

" It's been fun." Itachi said blowing him a kiss. The blonde felt a wave of sleep wash over his entire being.

---------

Sasuke and Naruto both woke up with a start. They looked at each other before looking at the side table. There was a cute stuffed bear and a heart-shaped box of chocolates. There was a note in the bear's arms and Naruto grabbed it. He flipped it open and looked at it. Itachi had nice hand writing.

" _Dear Naruto-kun,_

_I enjoyed all of the time we spent together yesterday and I can't wait until next year when you will also be my valentine. _

_Love, Itachi."_

" We need to get a better lock." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded.

* * *

**HURRAY MY VALENTINES DAY FIC IS DONE! AND IT WAS BEAUTIFUL. **

**Naruto: I thought you were totally going to write SasuNaru for your valentines day fic  
Me: Well after long debate with myself I realized that I hadn't written ItaNaru in while so I was like, yeah.  
Naruto: This was Hitoko-Sama  
Me: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY TO ALL!**


End file.
